


lockers are terrible

by tangerinetango



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Drabble, Other, also a gross misuse of commas, but hey at least im having fun, very blatant self insert fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-25
Updated: 2018-09-25
Packaged: 2019-07-17 09:59:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16093331
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tangerinetango/pseuds/tangerinetango
Summary: Rem can never seem to get their bag in their locker without hassle. Their daily struggle has become Tyki’s daily reason to tease them.





	lockers are terrible

**Author's Note:**

> This is rlly old I don’t remember what I even wrote this for, but it made me kinda happy to read it so I decided I wanted to post it.

Rem hefted up their bag and tried their best to shove it into their stupid, blue locker. Up above instead of down below, it was a hassle . With a bag seemingly full of junk and nothing to show for it besides a bad back and a battle to get the damn thing in their locker everyday. They swore it got smaller whenever they were actually trying to do things. Like it sensed their rush. Especially if they were tying to get across campus.

“Dammit just,” Rem gave a harsh shove, “go in,” another shove with both hands, “you terrible thing!”

Someone chuckled behind them, and Rem didn’t even need to look to know who it was. A laugh which was going to quickly be followed by a snarky remark, it was their boyfriend. Tyki Mikk.

“God, you’re helpless sometimes.” There was the snarky remark, with a hint of amusement. 

Rem stuck their tongue out, “Bleh, shut up, my bag never fits,” they pushed on their bag again, “you know it never does! It’s like it knows!”

Tyki placed a hand on their bag and shifted the tallest book in it slightly to the left, “Now try.”

Rem frowned knowing their bag would fit now. Their bag always fit whenever Tyki was making fun of them. With a huff and an annoyed shove they got their bag int their locker.

“Witch,” they mumbled closing the little dinged door. Giving the lock a halfhearted spin before turning to Tyki.

“What? No thank you?” He teased, caressing the side of their face.

Rem crossed their arms refusing to let themselves be drawn into the loving gesture. Nope, they weren’t going to budge. No leaning into his soft touch or kissing the palm of his hand this time. Not even considering it!

“No,” they turned their head, “no thank you’s for witches!”

Tyki leaned in closer, resting his arm near Rem’s head. “Not even for your favorite witch?” He poked their side teasingly, causing them glare up at him, “I know you love me~”

“Well, maybe I’m no longer bewitched by you, devil.” They said. Tyki interrupted them with another poke to their side causing them to let out an unintentional laugh, “Stop that, you jerk!”

“Give me my kiss then!” He whined, resting his forehead against Rem’s.

Rem smiled as they felt their nose brush against Tyki’s, “Or what you’ll tickle me more?”

Tyki cupped their face in his hands, “Maybe I will, or maybe I’ll put a spell on you and you’ll never get your bag in your locker again.”

“Then I’ll never make it to class in time!” They bit back a giggle. “I might just have to kiss you this once, you witch.”

Rem kissed Tyki gently and quickly much to his disappointment. Pulling away and resting their cool hands against his warmer ones and flashing him a smile. “Consider yourself thanked and spared of a trial! In the good, gay graces of my heart!”

Lavi groaned from across the hallway, “Please tell me that’s a crime...”


End file.
